Ron Glass
| birth_place = Evansville, Indiana, U.S. | died = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1972-2014 | series = Sanford and Son | character = Hucklebuck and Herman Matthews | episodes = The Card Sharps (Season 2, episode #6) Once a Thief (Season 4, episode #14) | website = }} Ronald E. "Ron" Glass (July 10, 1945 – November 25, 2016) appeared in two episodes of Sanford and Son, first as Hucklebuck in the episode titled The Card Sharps (Season 2, episode #6) then as Herman in the episode titled Once a Thief (Season 4, episode #14). He was best known for his roles as the witty Detective Ron Harris in the ABC-TV sitcom series Barney Miller (1975–1982), and as the spiritual Shepherd Derrial Book in the short-lived 2002 science fiction series Firefly and its sequel film Serenity. Early life Glass was born in Evansville, Indiana, the son of Lethia and Crump Glass.http://www.filmreference.com/film/81/Ron-Glass.html Graduating from St. Francis Seminary (OH) in 1964, Glass attended the University of Evansville, where he received a Bachelor of Arts degree double majoring in Drama and Literature. Years later the university honored his work in television and film with their highest commendation, the Medal of Honor. Glass stated in an interview that he knew he wanted to act while he was in college. A teacher liked his voice and encouraged him to try out for a play. He went on to act in that play (and many others) during his time there.[http://newsblaze.com/story/20071025060021tsop.nb/newsblaze/TOPSTORY/Top-Stories.html Ron Glass - Barney Miller/Serenity chats with Judyth Piazza, Judyth Piazza for NewsBlaze.com, October 25, 2007, accessed December 9, 2007.] Career Glass made his theatre debut at the Guthrie Theater in Minneapolis, MN, before moving to Hollywood. His earliest TV appearances include episodes of Sanford and Son in 1972, an episode of All in the Family in 1973, an episode of The Bob Newhart Show, and episodes of Good Times in 1974. In 1975, he landed the role of Det. Ron Harris in Barney Miller which ran until 1982. The following season, Glass also co-starred with Demond Wilson on television in the short-lived remake of The Odd Couple, called The New Odd Couple. On December 13, 1985, he played a soul-collecting devil opposite Sherman Helmsley's mathematics professor in an episode of the revived Twilight Zone series [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0734713/ Season 1, Episode 12: "I of Newton" at the Internet Movie Database (/ref)] . In 1992, he co-starred in the short-lived sitcom Rhythm & Blues, a kind of "black WKRP in Cincinnati, playing "the fifth Four Top" opposite Roger Kabler. In 1996, Glass was cast as uptight history teacher Roland Felcher in the NBC sitcom Mr. Rhodes opposite comedian Tom Rhodes. In 1999, he appeared in an episode of the NBC-TV sitcom Friends as Ross Geller's divorce lawyer, Russell. Since then, Glass has appeared in dozens of television series, including sitcoms such as Family Matters and the series Teen Angel where he played God's cousin Rod. He was in the UPN network series Star Trek: Voyager (in the episode "Nightingale") and the science fiction series Firefly (2002), in which he played Derrial Book, a Christian Preacher, or Shepherd, with a mysterious past. Glass himself is a |Buddhist. Glass reprised his role from Firefly in the film Serenity (2005). Glass also provides the voice of Randy Carmichael for the Nickelodeon series All Grown Up! and Rugrats and the character Garth in the video game Fable II. In 2008 he appeared in the film Lakeview Terrace alongside Samuel L. Jackson, and starred in the 2010 version of Death at a Funeral as Duncan. Personal life Glass is a member of the Soka Gakkai International, a lay Buddhist organization. References External links *Ron Glass at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *[http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Ron_Glass Ron Glass at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki)] Category:Guest stars